The lion king yugioh crossover adapted version
by Justin H.S
Summary: The stories pretty similar to the movie so be warned, some lines are promptly the same.. still working on it though... A cross-over with Yu-gi-oh and the lion king.. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Nintendo Cruise Studios presents..  
**

**a fan-fiction story, dedicated to Disney's Lion King (1995) and Yu-gi-oh (1999-2007 T.V series) **

**Following Fan-fiction rules applied, this is a Fan-fiction story, all characters are rightfully owned by their proper owners, for they aren't mine :/**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue**

**Ryou: Age, 10**

**Bakura: Age 19  
**

Ryou scans through a record of video tapes, he spots something interesting "The Lion king"

He looks over at Bakura "Hey Kura! What's the lion king about?" he questioned pressing his index finger up against his lower lip.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him although he was sitting on a couch

"Oh the lion king's about a great king, that ruled a great kingdom, of which he was also a very good ruler, just like me...well someday I guess" he chuckled closing his eyes

"Really?" Ryou gasped showing admiration to the video with his eyes wide open and a great big smile

"oh can we watch it big brother? Please, please, pleaaase!" he insistently repeated

Bakura yawned with his eyes barely shut "Oh later on.. tomorrow okay?"

Ryou looked at the video tape cover sadly, "I promise" Bakura had added smiling

Ryou nodded then grabbed his belongings, left for school, Bakura watched as he left the house.

As he got on the bus, the bus driver greeted him kindly with a smile "Good morning your majesty" he said chuckling, Ryou smiled with no words at all but in a way of saying "Good morning" and hopped his way to an empty seat which was only far in the back.

He gazed out the window into the tree house that was near his home where the sun glimmered through its leaves casting a faint light on a boulder which stood 10 feet high.

"The lion king…" Ryou thought to himself, he started to think of the lion king from his own point of view.. wonder what it must be like

* * *

**~Chapter I~**

My father once told me, that the great king's of the past are in the skies above in the stars, that whenever you are alone, for you are not, for the great royal kings are always there to guide you.

My life started when I was born , to my mother Mana, and my father who is the king of the Pride lands, Bakura as a matter of fact, let me start off with the Pride lands first.

The pride lands, was wide open, you could see miles away just standing on the Pride rock, the name 'Pride rock' was given by my father when he first won the battle for territory claiming his rightful place from his evil half brother.

Well at first Ryou thought he could finish narrating, until Katsuya interrupted "wait, wait ,wait, I got an idea how about you just tell them about you... like look at all these guys like that guy over there looking at us, yes you!.. oh wait your a lady, sheesh its so hard to tell from all of these people, they look bored out of their minds!"

"Oh okay"

When Ryou was born, they had a big ceremony for him, Tristian flew through the air towards Bakura who stood on the peak looking out into the horizon with dignity, Tristan landed bowed down to Bakura,who smiled and, nods.

Rafiki who's the mandrill, walks through the rankings of surrounding dragons and beasts as they all bowed down to him. He climbed up to Bakura giving him a big hug, he leads Rafiki over to Mana carrying with her little month old cub Ryou with such an adorable look.

Rafiki puts a bit of juice and sand onto Ryou's forehead-- a ceremonial crown, which made him make a squeaky sneeze, Mana smiles rubbing her head against Bakuras, taken in hand Rafiki ascends to the point of the rock with Ryou,and lifts him high in the air for the crowd to view

The land had suddenly felt like it came to life when the Beasts howled, and stamped on the ground, a beam of sunlight pierced through the skies that highlighted Rafiki and Ryou, one by one each beast bowed down. so on, the story begins.

***

Here we meet the antagonist, Akefia who is Bakura's little Brother, there for not the brightest of the family either.

He spots a mouse scurrying about in his cave, bored out of his miserable mind and hungry, he grabs the rodent, slowly lifted it to his face "..life's not fair, is it?" he sighed and started to play with it. "You see I-- Well I..shall never become king, and you...shall never see the light of another day.." he chuckled then starts to place the innocent creature on his extended tongue but he was cut off "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" it was Tristians voice

"What do you want?" he said, "I'm here to announce that King Bakura is on his way.. so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!" the mouse realized now's his chance he quickly ran for safety

"Oh now look Tristian, you made me lose my lunch..." he said almost in

"Ha, you'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you, he's mad as a hippo with a hernia" he said looking to the side.

* * *

"Ohh I quiver with fear.." right when he said Fear he shows his insanity look showing his teeth, "Now Akefia don't look at me like that way.. HELP!" Akefia quickly pounces on the defenseless bird catching him in his mouth "Akefia!" immediately yelled Bakuras voice. "mm-hm..?"

"Drop him..!" Bakura demanded, Akefia spits him out onto the ground "Impeccable timing your majesty..."

sarcastically feeling as if he's full of joy "why if it isn't my big brother, descending from high to mingle with the commoners.."

"Mana and I didn't see you at the presentation of Ryou this morning" he said.

"Oh that was today? Oh I feel simply awful.." Akefia said and picks up a sharp rock then slowly scrapes it onto the rock wall making Tristian cringe from the sound of it.

he admires the sharp object "Must have slipped through my mind.."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, _you_ should have been _first_ in line!" Tristian adds

"Well I was first in line, until that little runt was born.."

Bakura raises an eyebrow glaring at him "That little 'Runt' is my son.. and he's your future king."

"oh I should practice my curtsy then.." he turns his back to Bakura then starts to exit, "Don't turn your back on me Akefia!" he warned

"Oh no Bakura, Perhaps maybe you should not turn your back on me.." Bakura growls immediately jumps in front of Akefia baring his teeth at him "Is that a challenge?"

"Temper , temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you.." Akefia said showing no consideration of it.

"Pity, why not?" Tristian grumbled

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to _brute strength_" he stares at Bakura eye to eye "but I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool" he finally leaves them.

"There's one in every family sire" tristian sighs "Two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions"

Bakura sighs "What am I going to do with him?"

Tristian thinks deeply for a minute "He'll make a perfect throw rug"

"Tristian" Bakura chided

"Just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him" they both chuckled and left.

* * *

Later on a storm rages about in the Savannah causing rain to pour down into the earth,we come across the home of which Rafiki lives in, he's working on a painting of what appears to be a lion cub, singing to himself, he stops for a moment to realize he's missing something then gets to the source of the problem for the cub was missing a bit of its color, he takes a gentle swipe of his finger on its forehead.. nothing happened?

He looks down to his extra fruit he had lying around, he throws away the fruit which was empty then picks up the new one, he stares at the painting then laughs "..Ryou.." he finishes the coloring.

We now find Ryou coming out on the rock, he runs back into the cave "Dad! dad, come on dad, we gotta go wake up!" he leaps over several lionesses, which accidentally jumps on a few of them Oof,ouch! "sorry!..Oop" he finally reaches his sleeping father, tries to wake him up.

"Dad? Daad..Dad,dad,dad,dad,dad,dad"

While over Ryous endless noisy calls, Mana sleepily tells Bakura "Your son is awake..", Bakura also sleepily replies "Before sun rise he's your son.."

Well that didn't work, so another way. Ryou still tries "Dad? Come on dad.." he attempts to wake him up by tugging his ear, but looses grip "Daa-- whoa!" he crashes into a pile of twigs, so that didn't work either... He head butts Bakura directly at the side of his head, he sleepily opens his eyes at Ryou, that worked.

"You promised!" he growled

Noticing Ryous impatience "Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up.." he yawns showing his teeth.

"yeah!" Ryou happily shouted running out, Bakura gave a big yawn, as he and Mana followed Ryou out of the cave.

Ryou rubs against Mana; she nudges him ahead but stays back watching him and Bakura walk up the path with a loving expression.

The sun rises as it illuminates the top of the large mountain although it looks like a giant POINTY rock, other known as Pride Rock. Bakura and Ryou sat on the top looking up into the wide open Savannah "Look Ryou.. everything the light touches is our kingdom" Bakura explained, giving a speech.

Ryou amazed by the view "Wow"

Bakura continues "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Ryou, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?" Bakura questioned, "Everything" Bakura answered

"Everything the light touches.." he examines the landscape spotting a canyon "What about that shadowy place?"

Bakura seemed irked by the sound of it "That's beyond our borders.. you must never go there Ryou" he demanded

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants" Ryou insisted

Bakura smirked, changing the subject with a smile "Oh there's more to being a king than.. getting your way all the time"

"There's more?"

Bakura chuckled "Ryou"

* * *

He leads Ryou into the Savannah where Antelopes are seen galloping "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Ryou looked completely baffled "But dad, don't we eat the Antelope?"

"Yes Ryou but let me explain, you see when we die our bodies become the grass, and the Antelope eat the grass, and so we are all connected to the Great circle of life.." he finally finished, then Tristian flies over landing on a rock in front of them.

"Good morning sire!" he greeted

"Good morning Tristian.." Bakura replied, "Checking in with the morning report!"

"Fire away.." Bakura said

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot..." Bakura distracted from the conversation he and Ryou had "Oh really?"

With a lack of enthusiasm Bakura still listens "And the monkeys are going to ape over this, but seems the Girraffes think they're above it all"

"Really?"

Ryou showing no interest in Tristian, spots a grasshopper and pounces at it, but misses,he takes a peak in his cupped paws thinking he caught it.. but sadistically there was nothing, looking at the emptiness with disappointment.

"What are you doing son?" Bakura asked

"Pouncing.." Ryou mumbled

"Let an old pro, show you how its done.." Bakura grinned looking at Tristian.

"Well the birds are pecking on the Elephants to get the flee's off, but the elephants can't seem to forget about it, so I tried to tell them.."

"Tristian.. would you, turn around?"

"Yes sire, right away.." he follows his orders by turning his back to them, and still continues on with what he was saying.

"Stay low, to the ground.." Bakura instructed.

"Okay low to the ground, right .. yeah" Ryou said

Tristian stops and looks back at them "What's going on?"

"A pouncing lesson" Bakura said

"A pouncing lesson. oh yes, very good your majesty" didn't he say pouncing? "A pouncing lesson?! oh no you can't be serious!" Tristian cried

Without saying a word, Bakura motions him with a twirl of his paw to turn around

* * *

"Oh this is so, humiliating.."

Bakura whispers to his sons ear "Try not to make a sound.."

"What are you doing Bakura?" no response, he looks around as if he were ditched "Bakura? Ryou?"

Then, out of nowhere Ryou successfully does a full on pounce leaving Tristian on the ground, stunned. Bakura laughs almost bursting his gut "That's very good"

A Golpher emerges from the ground "Tristian"

"yes?"

"Sir, I've got grieve news from the under ground!"

Before Bakura could teach Ryou anything else he's interrupted by and urgent message "sire! Hyenas, in the pride lands!" Bakura leaves Ryou "Tristian, take Ryou home" he commanded

"aw dad, can I come?"

"No son, its too dangerous" Bakura curtly replied

"I never get to go anywhere.." Ryou pouted

"Oh young master maybe one day you can then you can, chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." Tristian said.

* * *

**Bob: **Leave reviews if necessary :3

Justin: due to some problems I may have... there I say it "heard of" some of the lines are going to be different at some occasions :P


	2. Chapter 2: just can't wait to be king

Chapter 2:

_**Just can't wait to be king**_

Akefia walks along a cliff-edge, pushing off an old bone grumbling to himself, Ryou runs over to him "Hey uncle Akefia! Guess what?" he said, "I despise guessing games…" Akefia replied frowning. "I'm going to be king of Pride Rock!" Ryou answered for him.

"Oh goody.." Akefia sarcastically said.

Ryou walks over to the edge of the cliff looking out in the view of the entire land, "My father just showed me the entire kingdom, and I'm going to rule it all..hehe!"

Akefia slowly lays on his side "Yes, well.. apologies that I'm not leaping of joy.. bad back y'know?" he finishes laying on his side, Ryou walks over to him "Hey uncle Akefia.. when I'm king, what does that make you?"

" a monkeys uncle.."

Ryou laughs although not noticing Akefia's displeasure of his acting "your so weird", Akefia finally smiles looking at Ryou "You don't say.. so your father has showed you his whole kingdom did he?" he said, rising up from the ground.

"Everything!"

"He didn't show you what's beyond the northern border has he?"

Ryou looked to the side, disappointed from hearing that sentence "No, he says I shouldn't go there.."

"And he's absolutely right! Its far too dangers, only the bravest lions would go there!" Akefia exclaimed, Ryou looked at him "Well I'm brave.. what's out there-" Akefia temporarily interrupted "Ryou, Ryou.. I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew."

"Heh right…I'm your only nephew"

"For the most part of all reason's for me to be protective.. well an Elephant graveyard is no place with a prince" Akefia quickly fakes that he made a mistake "oops!"

"and Elephant what? Whoa.." Ryou said, thinking it would be cool to check it out.

Pretending to be in dismay he continues "Oh _dear_, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all... Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that _dreadful_ place"

Ryou thinks for a moment and nods "No problem.."

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret." Ryou runs off while little does he know that Akefia was up to something.

* * *

Ryou runs down a slope of the Pride Rock to where his mother is, he spots his friend Kisara "Hey Kisara!" he said

"Hey Ryou" she replied

"come on, I just heard about this cool place"

"Ryou, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath..!" she said through her clenched teeth, "And it's time for yours.." said Mana picking him up off the ground and started licking him

"Mom,Mom your messing up my mane..!" he yelled, Mana smiles at him

"Okay, okay I'm clean can we go now?"

"So where are we going exactly? better not be anyplace with the name dumb in it.." Kisara frowned, "No, it's something really cool" Ryou replied.

"So where is this 'cool place'?" Mana asked, "oh.." he thinks for the best answer "around the water hole"

***

"The water hole? what's so great about the water hole?" Kisara shouted, Ryou smiles at Mana innocently walking towards Kisara "I'll show you when we get there..!" he whispered

"Oh.. uh, mom can I go with Ryou?" she asked

"Hm, what do you think Mana?" the lioness asked looking at Mana

"Well.."

"Pleeeaaase?" Ryou and Kisara insistently asked, "It's alright with me.." Mana finally answered as if she were convinced.

"Alright!" Ryou leaped with joy, "As long as Tristian goes with you..." she added.

"No, not Tristian..!" Ryou moped

* * *

Ryou and Kisara walk with Tristian hoovering over the air above them "Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave." he said.

"So where are we really going?" Kisara intentionally asked "an Elephant graveyard" Ryou answered whispering.

"Wow!" "Shh, Tristian!" Ryou added

"Oh, right, so how are we going to ditch the dodo?"

Tristian flies to them "oh just look at you two, little seeds of romance blossoming over the Savannah, your parents ought to be thrilled.. well when your being be trolled and all"

Be what? Ryou would've asked "Be trolled, Attended, Affiance" Kisara couldn't understand a single word he meant "Meaning?"

"One day you two are going to be married!" he happily said, yuck! gross, Ryou and Kisara jerked back sticking their tongue.

"I can't marry her! she's my friend.." Ryou stated

"Yeah it would be so weird" Kisara said, "Well sorry to bust your bubble! but you have no choice, it's a tradition, going back generations!" Tristian spoke with a wave of his wing.

Well when I'm king that'll be the first thing to go..

"Not so long as I'm around.." Tristian smirked crossing his wings.

"Well in that case 'yer fired.." Ryou smirked

"Hm, nice try buster! but only a king can do that.."

"Well he's the future king isn't he?" Kisara recalled, "Yeah so you have to do whatever I tell you" Ryou gestured

"Not yet I don't, and thus with an attitude like that, I'm afraid your shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed!" Tristian growled.

"Huh, not the way I see it.." Ryou grinned, Hit it!

* * *

He leaps directly in front of Tristian "I'm going to be your mighty king! so enemies beware.." he walks Tristian into a hole inside a tree, "Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair.." he plucks out a white strand of Ryou's hair where his mane would be

He pops out in a ball of white leaves visualizing himself with a full on mane "I'm going to be the mane event! like no king was before" leaps onto a log and crawls his way up to Tristian "I'm brushing up while looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!" he gives out a horrific roar which made Tristian tumbled down falling into a puddle, he picks himself up reaching for a nearby cloth..or is it a cloth? "Thus far a rather, uninspiring thing.." he looks up at what appears to be an red Elephants ear, in anger it gives a sway of its trunk like a golf club which sends Tristian skipping across the shallow water like a pebble, ow!

"Oh I just can't wait, to be king!"

Tristian collects himself getting up off the stream, "You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you _think_.." he said

Ryou, "No one saying Do this.."

Tristian,"Now when I say that I-" he looks at Kisara not noticing Ryou's sticking his tongue out at him making a face

Kisara, "No one saying be there"

Tristian annoyed "What I meant was" he looks back at Ryou but Kisara is doing the same thing

"No one saying Stop that!"

"Look what you don't realize!"

"No one saying see here"

"What I see here-!" Ryou and Kisara ride on two luster dragon's past Tristian accidently pushing him back down on the puddle

"Free to run around all day!"

"Well that's definitely out.."

"Free to do it on my way!"

Tristian flies in front of them, though however he doesn't know he's flying directly into a rock "I think its time that you and I arrange a heart to heart!" he crashes into the rock, "King's don't need advice, from little hornbill's for a start.."

Tristian flies off the rock onto a branch of a fallen tree, "if this is where the monarchy is heading count me out!" the fallen lumber starts moving, wait moving? "Out of service out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about!" he falls off along with the log down a water fall but manages to fly back upright "This child is getting wildly out of wing.."

"oh I just can't wait to be king!" Ryou and Kisara skip through a corridor of dark Zebras, as they stood at attention, when the left out of sight they turn facing their tales up facing Tristian, superbly vulnerable to what might happen he shields himself with his wing, Ryou and Kisara dance around through a crowd of marching Elephants, Tristian flies overhead hoping to spot them, but he doesn't realize Ryou is standing ontop of a giraffes head.

"Everybody look left!" Tristian is exposed! the herd of animals moved left stomping on Tristian "Everybody look right!" the same thing happens again just in a different direction.

"Everywhere you look I'm.." he leaps up a ladder of Giraffes "Standing in the spot light!"

Tristian momentarily for a short time, "Not yet!"

Now the entire herd starts to sing "Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing, It's going to be king Ryou's finest fling!"

Now everyone who forms a pyramid with the cubs ontop, except Tristian who is being checked for bugs from two monkeys

"Oh I just can't wait to be king! oh I just can't wait to be king! oh I just can't waaaaaiiit- to be king!"

The pyramid finally comes to a crashing ending, Giraffes get their necks tangled accidentally, and Elephant falls directly onto the horns of a

Antelope, all is left is the Rhino on Tristian..

Muffling to the rhino, "I beg your pardon madam but.. get off! Ryou? Kirasa?"


	3. Chapter 3: The bone yard

Chapter 3

Ryou and Kisara both wandered off away from the safety of Tristians watchful eye, little did they know they were walking into trouble.

"alright it worked!" Ryou jumped happily, "Yeah" Kisara said

"I, am a genius" Ryou said with dignity pointing his paw to himself

"Hey genius it was my idea!" Kisara grumbled

"and I pulled it off" he said

"with me!" Kisara insisted

"oh yeah?"

Ryou bluntly jumps at Kisara knocking her off her feet as they both tumble down a rocky hill laughing, the tumbling had stopped and Kisara ended up right on top Ryou with her two paws on him "Pinned you!" she laughed, Ryou frustrated struggles to shake her off "let me up!" she follows his instructions and gets off.

now's the chance Ryou tries again, and jumps at Kisara, but yet the same thing happened again, "Pinned you again.." she smiled, suddenly a huge explosion of steam erupts from a nearby gaizer catching their attention, they've made it.

They examined the whole area.. nothing but bones of the dead, "Wow.. this is it, we made it!" Ryou said with awe, suddenly the spot a nearby bull elephant's skull, of what's left of it "wonder if it's brains are still in there.." Kisara said.

"There's only one way to find out, come on let's go check it out" right when Ryou could finish his sentence Tristian pops out as if a ghost were to suddenly appear "wrong! The only checking out you would do would be checking out of here!" he said shoving Ryou forward, "aw man!"

"We're way beyond the borderlands!"

"Oh look Mr. Banana beak is scared, heh"

"That's Mr. Banana beak to you! And right now we are in really in danger!

***

"Danger? Ha. I look on the wild side.." before he could finish he walks up close to the boney structure "I laugh in the face of danger, Ha ha ha!" followed by his confidential laughter he suddenly hears more laughter, this time inside? Now who could that be?

In fear he leaps behind Tristian and Kisara looking at the skull, Three Hyena's come out laughing and snorting, "Well, well, well. Keith what do we have here?" the first one said

"Gee, I don't know Tea.. what do you think Rex?" the second one replied with a question?, the third one had nothing to say but laughter.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking, a trio of trespassers..!" Keith growled

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh hehe" Tristian said nervously as they slowly started to walk away but he's suddenly stopped by Tea "Wait, wait, wait, I know you, your Bakura's little stooge!" she said

"I, madam, am the kings majordomo!"

They start to circle around them, "and you must be?"

"the future king!" Ryou said glaring at them

"Do you know what we do to kings that step out of their lands?"

"Puh, you can't do anything to me!"

"Technically, they can..!" Tristian told him, smiling back to the hyenas

"But Tristian, you said they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers" uh oh..

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay .."

"Hey, who are you calling OOPID-STAY?" Keith growled showing his teeth

"well look at the sun, my, my, my we better go!"

"Wait, we'd love to have you for dinner!"

"Yeah we could have whatever's- 'lion' around, get it? Lion-around!" Keith said then started to laugh out loud

"Oh,oh I got one, I got one, make mine in cub sandwiches, what'ya think?" Tea started laughing as well, then Rex seeming he's aware of something starts, gesticulating and jabbering. "What Rex? What is it?"

"Hey did we order this dinner to go?" Keith asked

"No why..?"

"cause there it goes!" Keith finished, he said pointing at the run away cubs and bird.

***

Ryou and Kisara managed to run away, but Tristian was shortly caught in the clutches of the hyenas, "I think we lost them.. where's Tristian?"

Tristian is taken into the cave of what appears to be the Hyenas home, Keith grabbed Tristian's wings making him walk like a rag doll "The birdie went hip-pity-hop-pity all the way to the birdie boiler!" then they all laughed. "oh no, not the birdie boiler!" then Tristian was instantly shot in mid air like a rocket.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size..!" Ryou shouted out, not realizing he was not strong what so ever.

"Like..you?"

"Oops.." bad move Ryou.

The whole group ran after the two defenseless cubs, the only move they can make was to flee, where ever they went at some point the Hyenas would be right in front of them, making a daring run over to the Elephant skull they both slide down it's bony trunk launching in mid air across to another path of bones.

Wait, where's Kisara?

***

"Ryou!" she cried out to catch Ryou's attention, she's slipping directly towards the Hyenas! undaunted Ryou bravely runs down to Kisara and quickly swipes at Tea's cheek making a bloody scratch.

They run into a dead end trying to find a way out and away from the treacherous beasts, but it's no use.. could this be the end of it?

Katsuya, quickly interrupts "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up, so why couldn't you guy's just run somewhere else? instead of getting yourselves stuck in the Elephant skull!"

"Katsuya, they were driven with fear, which made them run directly into the bony structure"

"hey who's that?" he said looking side to side.

"It's me I'm the author of this story.."

"Oh... So why did you make me a darn weasel!?" he shouted

"Katsuya, your a Meerkat, and Meerkat's thrive on insects, they're also technically mongooses.."

"Oh gee, now we're in the dictionary, what next?"

"the fourth chapter..."

"Oh right.." Katsuya finishes and presses the play button

_**To be continued..**_


End file.
